Olympics social RP
Transformers 2005 - Friday, July 09, 2004, 9:15 PM Olympic Stadium(#2563 RDLntFMN) Vast and large, this circular stadium is to house the main events for the Monacus Olympics. Stands surround the center field, with chairs ranging from small sizes to much larger ones, able to seat Transformers of nearly every size. In the very center of the stadium is a raised platform about 30 meters (100 feet) on each side, obviously some sort of fighting arena. Ringing this platform is a wide, level expanse with different numbered rows, which borders the outside of the stands. And yet there is still a lot of empty space in the arena. Outside of the stadium are abandoned buildings, the remains of an area that Pangalactic Industries is in the process of rebuilding. People: Aramasu Hikage Grimlock DepthCharge Rodimus Prime Scourge Marissa Wreck-Gar Hook Smokescreen Objects: Terran private box Combat Pit 4 Miztli Man-Beast Miztli's Bitchin' Wheels The stands Combat Pit 2 Combat Pit 3 Combat Pit 1 Commentator's Booth Contents: DepthCharge Obvious exits: West leads to Monacus Highrise Hotel. South leads to Last Chance Alley. East leads to PGI Office Block. Wreck-Gar looks around and says, "Well I can't say much more about the events, most have been done in the past and will be done in the future, Perhaps these new events will put more spice into the time between the contests." A large junkion rushes onto the stage and whispers into Wreck Gars ear. He turns around with a shocked expression. He puts his hand over his microphone as he says, "Please one moment.." he drops the microphone on the stage and runs to the back. After around a minute there is a large explosion from the scenery behind the stage, a minute later Wreck Gar returns blacked from the blast.. he kneels down on the stage and says, "Hmm, There's been a bomb planted back stage, It took out a few of our support team... The Monacus security teams are investigating. Please remain calm... Everything is ok." the band starts playing again more loudly as emergency services arrive from the rear entrance of the stage and start to take care of the survivers. From Combat Pit 3, Swindle cries out as his jeep form is ramme by a big bully of a cement truck, knocking it painfully into the air. Transforming he lands on his feet, of at least tries to, however one of his legs gives way under him. Dragging himself up again he painfully limps as fast as he can towards his corner, leaving a trail of fluids behind him. "I'm done, Boss, out of it." He gasps as he tags in his team leader. Grimlock walks in from other parts of Monacus casually a data pad in hand. He thumbs through the device as he reads off the list of events to himself and then pauses to look into the pits. DepthCharge turns to stare at the stage, taking another sip from his cubes, as Wreck Gar goes off, seemingly blows up, and comes back. He comments once it is leart that it was a bomb, "Well.. suppose it is a typical Olympics then." Marissa smiles at Smokescreen and prepares to raise her glass to toast him when the explosion goes off. She and her bodyguards jolt forward, "What the f***?!" "What happened? What happened?!" "Oh God, is someone attacking the games?" Marissa stares forward, gripping the sides of her chair. Marissa is armed only with an EDC standard issue pistol right now, not that this is going help matters should there be an attack. "What happened?!" comes more shouts from the crowd. A slightly nervous crowd. From Combat Pit 3, Onslaught accepts the tag and steps over the ropes again, He looks towards Mixmaster and says, "Shame.." he grins behind his faceplate as he breaks into a sprint and attempts to give Mixmaster what he gave Scrapper earlier, a Closeline from Hell Aramasu Hikage walks into the stadium and heads for the Militant balcony flipping through a brochure about the events. He hears the announcement about the bomb and smirks. .oO(Things never change no they don't. Oh well as long as machines got hurt I suppose there is no -real- harm done.)Oo. From Combat Pit 3, Thrangar the Repulsive says, "And now it's one on one, as the leader of the...uh.." One of Thrangar's flunkies whispers in his ear once more, "...the Come Back Agains, Coleslaw, faces off against the commander of..." *whisper whisper* "...of the Con Truck Gones, Scabbers!" Smokescreen takes the vibration of the explody-bit, yet stays put. He is, of course, already running through all sorts of strategic things through his CPU- he's no demolitions expert, but he does know a thing or two about chaos. And this, at the moment, well, this isn't worth getting too worried about, to tell the truth. Wreck-Gar walks off the stage and starts to talk to the Monacus security patrol, he then walks back to the steps then sits down with his head in his hands. He slowly wipes off the soot off his arms and says loudly, "But the show MUST go on..." as he walks towards the hotel and the junkion rooms. Grimlock tromps up into the stands himself, might as well watch a few events. The Dinobot Commander returns his data pad to subspace and takes a seat in the Autobot section, his arms folding. Grimlock has left. From Combat Pit 3, Thrangar the Repulsive says, "...Sorry, I've been informed that was a mistake - Scabbers is the leader of the the Con Truck /Gnomes/." From Combat Pit 3, Onslaught strikes Cement Truck with Clothesline from Hell. Rodimus Prime stands up and looks off at the stage. He says, "I don't know Marissa." He of course, didn't have any of his heavy weapons with him, so he's in the same boat as marissa. He does a quick scan of the crowd and says, "Smokescreen, find out what happened. If this was an attack, I want to know." Jazz has arrived. Marissa is obviously concerned. The last time there was an attack at the Olympics was when Galvatron went nuts and kidnapped Gycony... no no, not the last time, but the time before that. Marissa doesn't see any Decepticons that look terribly suspicious, and it could just as likely be any of the other alien groups around. "Let us know what you find, Smokescreen," she tells him. "Yo, Joe, go with him." Marissa's bodyguard sets down his beer, obviously disappointed, and gets up to go with Smokescreen. From Combat Pit 3, Swindle, seeing that he is no longer a part of this fight, retrieves his tray of goods and rifles through the contents. Pulling out a drink and a customised Combaticon flag, he sets the tray down and sits himself down at the side of the ring. Waving the flag in the air he cheers "Go Onslaught!" From Combat Pit 3, Cement Truck is doing a quick victory circle.. when Onslaught shows up and clotheslines him. How rude. "OWWW!" He yells. "OW OW OW!" Mixmaster is knocked along the ground a way. He tries to transform, but only ends up rolling some more. The Mixing truck rolls right up to the ropes at the farther edge of the ring. "Ow." Mixmaster transforms properly now, and makes his way out of the ring. "Stupid Onslaught.." he barely manages to say before struggling with the ropes and falling flat on his face. If you think Joe's dissapointed, think about Smokey, who's an actual PC! Even still, dutiful Autobot that he is, he gets to his feet and starts down teh aisles. "Roger that, sir." within moments, he's rummaging around backstage, actually managing to be SNEAKY, for once. Sneak, sneak, sneak! From Combat Pit 3, Thrangar the Repulsive scientifcally appraises Mixmaster's condition with the aide of his proddin' stick, then raises his voice over the roar of the crowd. "Aaaaaaaand the winner.... Transblormer Coleslaw, leader of the Come Back Agains! Give it up for Coooooooooleslaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!" Flicking his microphone off, he mutters "..Now find me another bucket of slugs, three prostitutes and a moist towlette" to one of his aides as he drifts out of the pit, anti-grav platform whining under the effort. From Combat Pit 3, Scrapper waves his Constructicon flag. "Go Mixmaster!" he cheers even though he knows how this is going to end. Nonetheless, he feels his boys performed well, and can always console himself with the fact that, in the end, the Constructicons don't have Vortex on their team. "Ah well, we did our best." The holographic damage vanishes from Scrapper as the match ends, and Scrapper hops back into the ring, shouting, "Onslaught! Swindle! You slaggin' well better beat the ever loving glitch out of whoever you end up facing in the next round!" From Combat Pit 3, Swindle enters the ring again, raising his arms in triumph. Accolades are probably being rained down by /someone/ out there. He strides around the ring, affecting a swagger, despite knowing that he's not much of a fighter, and that the victory really belongs to Onslaught. Thrangar the Repulsive has arrived. Aramasu Hikage spots Marissa down in the stands surrounded by some Autobots and decides to go down there to say 'hello'. The Militant's resident motormouth grabs a hot-dog on the way. "Greetings commander Fairborne, enjoying the show so far ?" Marissa snaps back at Hikage, "I was until -this- occured. This had just better have been an accident." That's probably all it was, anyway. Note that Marissa doesn't ask Hikage to use her first name like she did for Rodimus. Joe, meanwhile, sticks by Smokescreen. "Did you /really/ discover this planet?" he asks as they sneak about. Smokescreen pauses for a moment, glancing down at Joe, having briefly forgotten about the little guy. "Yep.' He replies, slinking through a massive door with a 'STAFF ONLY' sign emblazoned on it. He doesn't catch Swindle's accolades- which is a pity, too, as he just might have a few choice words for the Combaticon. From Combat Pit 3, Cement Truck strikes Onslaught with Fast-Acting Acid Coat!. Rodimus Prime glances at the militant and since it's not Tempest or Ollin, he's not worried. If they get all up in his face, he'll use his loud voice. Rodimus waits for Smokescreen to come back with answers. Though, as time goes on, it looks more and more to be an accident. With the Junkion's it wouldn't be surprising. Jazz would normally be off in a club or something right about now, but he figured he might as well catch a couple of fights. Or at least half of one. Or... er... the end of one. Dang. Shouldn't have come early, and checked those two bars out... he missed most of today's events. Oops. He wanders over to see about finding Rodimus, and checking in there. After all, it's only right to check with one's leader in a situation like this, right? Eh. maybe. Joe follows Smokescreen in through the staff only door, and from here he motions to the diversionary tactician that he's going to split up and cover a bit more room. You never know what you might just pick up. Aramasu Hikage smiles at Marissa "Oh probably. I suppose it must be some kind of honor for them..." he waves his hand around trying to remember the name "Junkions ? to organize the olympics. One of them probably forgot something on the oven or was to 'nervous' while handling fireworks. I am certain it's nothing big." He takes a bite from his hot-dog. Even ninjas eat junk food once in a while. "By the way, I have seen the cruiserweight combat brackets. You versus General Briar should prove to be an interesting grudge match." Marissa smirks and retorts, "It was just last year that YOUR people were given the 'honour' to run the Olympics, Commander. I don't recall anything terribly wonderful going on then, either." Marissa is still waiting for some sort of public announcement about what happened just there From Combat Pit 3, Swindle nods to the Constructicons politely, then begins to make his way out of the combat pit. Fight being over, he's wants to get back to work, lots of profit to be made today. Swindle has arrived. Onslaught has arrived. Rodimus Prime looks back at the mention of Briar vs Marissa. He says, "I'm putting my enerchips on you Marissa. Michael's good in a suit, but you've got more experience with one." He looks over at the Militant and says, "So did Ollin set the Militants up in a private box this year?" Smokescreen continues to snuff around in the backstage type area, for whatever reasons he's got...until, he happens to stumble across none other than Wreck-Gar! Wherever the heck the Junkion happens to be. Swindle works his way up into the crowd, making a fairly brisk trade with his goodies tray. He figures he's got some time to kill before he has to get buys with Scrapper's request. Aramasu Hikage looks at Marissa still smiling "Oh I would not know. I got the short straw and had to stay behind to oversee various things on Earth. But from what I heard it went pretty well." He looks up to Rodimus "Yes he did. Though not as prestigious as last year since we are not hosting but yes we do have 1 balcony reserved for us. I just thought I would come down and give my salutations to Commander Fairborne. I am glad you are doing well specially after that incident abord the space-station." The ninja prepares his next strike or is that more of a poke...probing for something. "I have heard the General Briar was back on active duty, I take it as a sign you found the source of his dementia and cured him ? What was it exactly ?" Rodimus Prime looks at Marissa, he's curious about that as well, and surprised General Briar is back to duty as well. He's about to say something, but is interrupted by a radio message which he responds to. Then looks back towards the pair. Marissa frowns. There goes the good mood she was creating at the beginning of these Olympics. And the news over her communicator isn't all that great either. Giving Hikage a sour look, Marissa replies, "I cannot reveal another person's medical information without their approval, Commander. We here in the rest of the world have a thing we call privacy and laws." Streetwise has arrived. Rodimus Prime shakes his head towards Aramasu, "You shouldn't worry about that right now. We're all here under the assumptions that we'll be at least be social to each other. Let's keep it that way by not dragging up cold slag about someone, hum?" Aramasu Hikage he gives Marissa a hurt look of course it looks fake "Commander I am hurt that you would insinuate that the Militants have no respect for privacy or laws. But when someone threatens to cause a planetary disaster and seemingly suffers no consequences. No demotion, no court martial, nothing in the world court either and gets put back on active duty...You can understand why we are looking for -some- explanation. I am most certain the rest of the world wonders about it too." He looks up at Rodimus "But I am socal about it. Merely asking. I have no ill feelings towards General Briar. Just curiosity, but to be honest I was much more worried about his accomplice and former associate of mine, Dr. Bastet." Swindle drifts casually over towards what appears to be an interesting collection of spectators, Autobot, Terran /and/ Militant? Hmmm. His reason for being nearby? Well he's simply plying his trade to the crowd, you'd /have/ to move about. The opportunity for eavesdropping is only a conincidence, surely. Shockwave has arrived. Marissa is going to keep insinuating whatever the hell she feels like to the Militants until they stop being smartasses. Or until it's in an official capacity. "It's interesting that you bring that up, Comander Hikage. It's been several years since you and many of your rogue kind under the leadership of General Wolf Red Cloud attacked Autobot CIty, located on American soil and inhabited by American citizens. Those that were not killed served in your army. Including Ms. Bastet, I do believe. Strange... I have been waiting for THEIR court martial as well." Aramasu Hikage eats some more of his hot-dog and finishes it. "The whole Wolf Red Cloud incident was an 'internal' matter. A problem that happened in the chain of command of the militants. There was no 'dementia' or outside forces at work. Merely a rogue general acting on his own. Many of my comrades came across WITH General Red Cloud and acted under his orders until we reasoned them. Most were granted a pardon such as commander Al-Aziz and Dr. Bastet. Others such as General Red Cloud were not as lucky. The point is: A small rogue element went acted without authorization and attacked 1 city. Never did they threaten the entire planet. You are comparing apples ad oranges here Commander Fairborne." The Militant looks up the 'score board' and sees the race has been delayed. Probably because of the bomb thing. Swindle grins as he overhears the conversation between the Militant and Terran. He appears to be paying them no attention as he busily trades his goods for whatever currencies are in use by all these varied alien races, but his audio receptors are closely folloeing every uttered syllable. "Thank you, pleasure to do business with you. Thank /you,/ sir. Why yes, I /was/ on the winning team in that match, thank you. Four credits please, thank you." A stream of conversational pleasantries threatens to detract his attention from his snooping to his business. Decisions, decisions. Marissa tilts her head, and NotJoe chuckles beside her. "Small rogue element, Commander Hikage?" she echos with a slight smile. "Never did they threaten the entire planet, Commander Hikage? I'm afraid here we beg to differ. Metroplex was nearly destroyed in the battle, deep within American territory. And make no mistake, Commander, that General Red Cloud would have kept going had he the chance, and would have taken over this planet. Losing Metroplex IS threatening the entire planet. Furthermore, the fact that there was no outside dementia merely adds to my point. Commander Briar was not in his right state of mind. Your soldiers, it would see, were." Marissa actually /does/ pay no attention to the Combaticon. "Swindle." so comes a smooth baritone from behind the arms-dealer. "Such a PLEASURE to see you." A chuckle- it looks like Smokescreen has gotten out of his little investigation bit. He glances briefly over towards the conversing humans, then back towards the black marketeer. "Dealing in information now?' Swindle notes with some slight disappointment that the land race appears to have been postponed. Ah well, more time for business. He tilts his head as a subtle request is whispered into his audio. "Ah, you'll have to see me later, miss." Hmmm, a preface to some shady deal, perhaps? Or maybe he just doesn't have the item on him at present, who can tell with Swindle. He looks around as he is addressed by a familiar voice. "Ahh, Smokescreen, and how are you?" He replies. He shakes his head at Smokescreen's insinuation "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, I'm just here trying to make an honest living." As proof of such he gives one of the flags on his tray a little wave. Aramasu Hikage nods "Exactly. There was no outside influence. We KNOW why those people acted the way they did. And please do not hold it against us for what a small rogue element did. You have no clue as to the situation on OUR world. We did not hold YOU responsible for what a small rogue element like Germany did in the 1940s." Ohhhh that was low but a rather accurate analogy. "And not only that but the sitation was resolved. The culprits were punished and those who recognized the legitimate authority were pardonned as they had no choice but to follow Red Cloud's orders.. We still have some rogue elements we are tracking down but alas the task is difficult. It's a work in progress." Aramasu Hikage he looks back up at Marissa "But the /core/ issue here is that in Briar's case there WAS an outside force. If so what was it ? How can you know for sure he is cured ? This might be a /dead/ issue for you but the rest of the world is wondering about it." Marissa arches an eyebrow at Hikage's World War II reference. "You were not on Earth at that time, Commander. And as it was, we /did/ hold it against ourselves. We had many trials and convictions of war criminals over it. And as for getting back on topic, it would seem that we both reached the same conclusion: The culprits were punished and the others pardonned. Michael Briar was not the culprit." Marissa clasps her hands together at Hikage's addition. "Ah, so /that/ is the core of your argument? That Briar may still be insane?" Marissa lets a touch of a smile grace her face. "The medical evidence is quite conclusive, Commander. The United Nations has agreed, or else Briar would not have his job back. And no, we will not be sharing them with any Mexican officials." Marissa stands up, as does her bodyguard NotJoe, to reduce the height difference. NotJoe's a hefty guy. "I'm afraid, Aramasu, that you can just keep on wondering." Smokescreen hrrms, then circles around Swindle- just coincidentally placing himself between the Combaticon and the, you know, important people. He crosses his arms across his chestplate, taking the opportunity to look down at the combaticon, lording his height over him. "Your name is Swindle." he states, obviously. "Honesty doesn't seem to be your strong point." he smirks. "Besides, selling little flags?" he looks down at the little tray. "Seems to be pretty small scale, to me. Penny Ante." he chuckles. "Hell, I've already got a share in Karaxx's Casino, these days." Swindle shrugs. "Well, I can't help my name, but on that subject, the name Smokescreen doesn't exactly inspire confidence, either. And I'm not /just/ selling flags, I have various other refreshments and items for sale." His hand shifts subtley and he presses a contact beneath his tray, this has no obvious effect, however. "And as for being small scale, I am merely engaging in these transactions between events that I wish to participate in." His optics pulse briefly. "How about yourself?" Aramasu Hikage erupts in laugher and walks away. Ahhh yes it seems the commander has missed the two hints he dropped. So much for blackmail. Guess he will need to find another angle to play with this but them olympics promises to be VERY entertaining. "Oh by the way I am betting on you against General Briar. You are a warrior sorta while General Briar is...mostly an engineer who engages in combat as a hobby. You obviously have him outmatched." Swindle merely smiles at the taller mech. "Indeed? Most interesting, I shall have to make a note of that." He takes the untouched drink himself and opens it, sipping the contents. "I find this brand far more /refined/ myself, but to each their own." His attention is distracted for a moment as someone approaches him to purchase a small camera. Transaction concluded, he turns a questioning optic to Smokescreen. "I heard that there was some sort of incident during the opening ceremony, though I was distracted at the time, winning a tag-team match. Any information as to who was responsible?" Marissa tsks and sits back down with NotJoe. "I think, perhaps, you underestimate the General," she says to the retreating Militant. "That guy's an asshole." NotJoe comments. Marissa is forced to agree by nodding her head and finishing off the beer she got way back when. Smokescreen shakes his head, continuing to enjoy his free drink. He considers Swindle for a few long moments- if the Decepticons are responsible for the bombings, he already knows. But if they aren't, well...who knows what he's to do with the information. "None, as of yet." Smokescreen states, truthfully. "Some sort of explosion...backstage. Could be terrorists, could be Quintessons, could've been a pure technical malfunction. Who knows?" Swindle shakes his head and tuts. "Bad business, very bad. Well, hopefully the cause will be determined and the culprits, if any, brought to justice soon. Something like this casts a shadow over the whole affair. Cuts into my profits too." Smokescreen hrrms, a knowing smirk crossing his features. "Well, if that's the case...I'm sure they could use your help in the matter." he says, idea springing to mind. "What, with your munitions expertise. I'm sure you could tell the bomb's serial number just by taking a glance at a bit of the shrapnel." Smokey reaches up to tap at the side of his head, calling up his comm system. "Should I call the Junkons?" Swindle tilts his head. "I'm not sure I follow your logic, why should a bomb possess a serial number?" Shrugging he opens his arms wide. "Of course, I should be happy to do what is within my limited ability to help, provided it doesn't cut into my trading hours too much." He crosses his arms and continues "Personally, my money's on the Quintessons, they generally get up to some nasty business around Olympics time. I remember last year, when all those Gestalt team leaders went missing." Smokescreen shakes his head at Swindle, and chuckles. "Oh, just a turn of phrase, that's all." he shrugs. "Besides, I'm sure any money you lost in time spent on this case would be far, far less than the financial losses you'd endure if the Olympics were cancelled on account of Quintesson plot." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category: Logs, Category: 2022